The Dark Ben, Part 1
The Dark Ben, Part 1 is a SPECIAL fanon episode of Ben 10.5 by The Knight of All Knights, The Son of Rigon, the Black Knight himself... Sci100. The Episode is the beginning The Dark Ben story arc, created by Sci. Plot The Moon is shining bright when it turns into Morgan Freeman's face, moon colored. '' (Morgan Freeman): Hi, I'm Morgan Freeman, and I'm the moon. Why am I the moon? You'll find that out later. But first you need to know how Ben went became The Dark Ben. Oh look, I'm fading ou- ''Diamond shards hit the wall, as Diamondhead appears with Gwen and Max near the Rust Bucket. '' (Diamondhead): I don't know who you are, but you're going down! ''The camera then shows a mysterious man in a cloak. '' (Man): You can not stop this, boy. The End is Coming. (Diamondhead): You're such a downer dude. ''Gwen attacks the Man with a spell, who proceeds to grab a sword out of his pocket. The sword lights on fire, as he charges at Diamondhead. Diamondhead attacks him as well, the two clashing until the man falls to the ground, defeated. '' (Max): Give it up... you've lost! (Man): Do not underestimate the power of the followers of darkness. For we always have another way... ''The Man begins to glow, as Max realizes what's about to happen. '' (Max): Kids, get behind me! ''Diamondhead and Gwen run behind Max, as the man explodes. The shockwave sending everyone back, making Diamondhead revert back to Ben. '' (Max): You alright? (Gwen): I'm good. (Ben): Ooh yeah. Ben for the win. ''Ben suddenly takes two steps back, and falls to the ground, blacking out. After a few seconds, he opens his eyes to see Max. '' (Max): Ben. You okay? (Ben): I'm fine, Grandpa. (Max): Good. We can head to um... where were we heading to again, Gwen? (Gwen): Devil's Tower National Monument. (Max): Alright, that's not that far. Let's go. '''A Few Hours Later' Ben is sleeping in the Rust Bucket when he hears something. He wakes up, looking around. '' (Ben): What the... ''Looking at the front of the Rust Bucket, he sees a shadow moving. The camera cuts to being outside. Ben exits the Rust Bucket, looking around. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he sees something red. He turns around to see a fire at the top of Devil's Tower. '' (Ben): Late Night Adventure... awesome. Time to go Stinkfly! Ben hits the Omnitrix, but instead becomes Wildmutt. (Wildmutt): *insert inaudiable sounds* ''Wildmutt begins running towards Devil's Tower, as the screen fades to black. Wildmutt then arrives at the top of the mountain to see a person in the fire. Wildmutt detransforms back into Ben. '' (Ben): Hey! ''The person turns around, revealing themself as the mysterious man from before. '' (Ben): You! I beat you! (Man): You can't defeat the darkness. The darkness will always exist. You don't actually think you can stop evil with that watch of yours, do you? (Ben): I don't know what you're talking about, but I'm taking you down. (Man): There's no need for that. The Man lifts up his hand, making the Omnitrix fall off of Ben's arm. (Ben): What?! How'd yo- (Man): Listen to me. It doesn't matter how many battles you really win, you're never going to suceed in the war. The darkness will always beat the light. The future will die. You are doomed to fail, Ben Tennyson. (Ben): Lies. (Man): Really? You think I can lie? Hmm... I know. I know there's a way for you to understand. (Ben): I don't care. (Man): Let me show you the future... The Man lifts up his hand, as Ben falls to the ground. (Ben): No... no... (Man): Watch the future you hope for burn... and watch what will become. Ben places his hands on his eyes, as visions of the future burn into his skull. Buildings destroyed. Bodies on the ground. No hope... no love... no future. Ben screams, awakening Gwen and Max in the Rust Bucket. (Gwen): Ben! Where's Ben? (Max): He's outside, let's go. The visions end for Ben, as he looks at the Man. (Man): Now do you see? There is no hope if you stay on your present path. There is only the darkness... and you can either join it or die trying to fight it. Ben looks at the Man, his face slowly turning from one of despair to one of anger, and eventually, one of a devlishly look. Ben grins. (Ben): If you can't beat them, join them, right? The Man grins as well, knowing that Ben has become '''The Dark Ben'. 'TO BE CONTINUED IN THE DARK BEN PART TWO ' Characters Heroes *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson Villians *Mysterious Man Aliens *Diamondhead *Wildmutt Special Guest Star *Morgan Freeman Category:Ben 10.5 Category:Ben 10.5 Fan Episodes Category:User:Sci100